Just Because
by Obsidian-Snow-Eyes
Summary: RemusSirius fluff, just because. RR Please! Oh, and just, you know, to clarify, RLSB IS THE BEST!


Title: Just Because

Author: TheNaughtyBits

Rating: Not sure. It's surprisingly sex-free though.

Pairing: Remus/Sirius

Warnings: Um, un-betaed SPAG, fluff. But no angst! Or mad shagging!

Summary: Um…Just a fluffy drabble that I came up with late last night/very early this morning. It was supposed to be one hundred words…

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the whole HP world thing. I only borrow to make adult entertainment, lol.

It was the day after the full moon and Remus Lupin ached all over. A myriad of potions swirled about inside him, striving to heal the new labyrinth of scars that laced his beaten skin. He must look a state, lying wanly in the Hospital Wing, with pristine white screens folded about him, his skin bruised and battered. It would still take another day for Madame Pomfrey to release him, and whilst his body was immensely glad or the fact, his mind plainly wasn't.

He wanted his books, his Animagi research and the softer environment of the Gryffindor dorm, but more than that he yearned for his friends, The Marauders. His life never felt quite complete without them anymore, without seeing James ruffling his hair or sweet little Peter sneaking treats from the kitchen, bouncing gleefully like a child at the thought of a new prank. Neither of them was ever quite able to match Sirius's grace or charm though. He was beautiful in a way the rest of them could never be, with his long, lustrous, coal-black locks or his mischievous sparkling eyes or even just the simply _elegance_ of his being. When it came to beauty, Sirius Black was in a league of his own. To the werewolf Sirius was a god, and although secretive of his affection, Remus was a willing follower.

The curtain of the screen nudged aside a tiny fraction, before Madame Pomfrey coughed loudly and bustled through.

"Time for your pain potions." She whispered simply, reaching for several bottles and a small cup. She was a kind but firm woman, slightly strict, but never unpleasant. She was middle-aged, with nutty brown hair that had already started to fade to allow streaks of grey, and a round face characterized by few lines. Remus accepted the potions with a wordless smile of thanks and watched the woman disappear again, aiming to follow her advice with a few more hours sleep.

He woke up to the smell of roses, a familiar pair of eyes resting on his face. A warm hand encased his, a thumb rubbing slow in determinable patterns over his knuckles.

The caramel haired boy sighed blissfully and smiled; letting his eyes flutter open to embrace the warm sunset lit hospital wing and the sight of his loyal companion lounging in the seldom-used visitor's chair.

"Why?" He croaked. His throat was parched from a long nights howling and the subsequent days disuse. Sirius smiled and helped him drink, silently placing the glass back down, and returning his hand to Remus'. Remus looked at him and reiterated the question.

The black haired boy shrugged effortlessly.

"Just because." He murmured.

Remus tried not to blush, and looked away, catching sight of a crystal vase of beautiful red roses.

"Why?" He asked again, astonished. He still had trouble understanding why the Marauders bothered with someone like him, especially after finding out about his condition. He raised a shaky finger to stroke a silken petal in wonder. He'd never seen a colour so deep…He sighed.

Sirius just smiled and shrugged again. His eyes twinkled. He was up to something.

"Just because." He whispered. "Shut your eyes, Moony…"

Remus blushed crimson at that voice, but he found himself complying before he'd even thought. The hand moved from his. There was a rustle. Something soft, light and faintly warm was pressed into his open hands. A fabric that felt like water against his touch. He smiled knowingly, eyes still shut. Sirius had handed him something wrapped in James Invisibility Cloak. He let his eyes flicker open as Sirius chuckled and found a box of Honeydukes best chocolates lying in his lap. He smiled as Sirius pressed a caramel cup – his favourite – to his lips, and let his tongue linger perhaps a second too long on his friend's long tender fingers.

The werewolf moaned quietly as the pleasantly sweet flavour oozed out over his tongue. He leant back against the pillows to select the one wrapped in red foil he knew to be Sirius's secret favourite. He carefully unwrapped it, taking the time to be slow and raised it to Sirius' waiting lips. The black haired boy didn't just take it though. No, instead he swirled his tongue around the smooth curve of the chocolate. Remus watched transfixed and found something stirring in the pit of his stomach. He blushed, and unstuck his throat as Sirius finally took the chocolate with a sensuous smile.

"Why?"

Sirius leaned forward.

"Just because." He whispered, before capturing Remus' lips in a deep perfect kiss. Remus moaned as the medley flavours rolled over his tongue. Chocolate, caramel and Sirius. The three finest flavours in the world, just because.


End file.
